


Suddenly I See

by andrea_deer



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst-y, F/F, F/M, friends with benefits turning lovers, mentions of past canon relationship, old fic, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Rory always thought it wasn’t serious, but then she realized that perhaps it was. Too badParis took seriously everything besides that.





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted on 18th of October 2009, reuploaded because I didn't want to lose it.

“Paris, you stink like pipe. Get out of my bed.”

“Oh, please, it’s a great smell, although I doubted you’d be able to appreciate it. Of course. Not a problem, I sure don’t mind taking another shower at four am!”

“I meant it, Paris. As long as you stink as pipe, you stay out of my bed.”

“You mean..?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

t t t

The first time it happened they were both still at Chilton. Or more accurately at summer camp in Washington, where Chilton send them after they’ve won the school’s elections. Paris suddenly got that idea that men were made just to interrupt women’s attempts at achieving anything significant and she suddenly decided that life would be better without them. She confessed it all one night, when she slid into Rory’s bed to talk. Then they kissed, because apparently Paris decided girls are better at everything and Rory was close and never really tried to kill her.

“What’re you doing?” gasped Rory, pulling away. “That’s… That’s not the right conclusion! At all! And, anyway, I’m with Dean! You know that!” And I kissed Jess. Which you don’t know.

She turned her back to Paris and only felt her nodding.

“Can I stay anyway?”

Rory sighed and barked short ‘fine’. Paris arm went around her in a loose embrace that felt really nice and somehow quieted a bit the constant dull noise of deanjessdeanjessdeanjessjessjess in Rory’s head.

Of course then Paris started talking in her sleep about how yes she smoked, but she didn’t inhale, but one kick from Rory seemed to shut her up for the night.

t t t

After that it just kept on happening from time to time. They hugged. They talked. They argued. They kissed. They screwed. They slept. And neither of them ever told anyone, because there was really nothing to tell. It wasn’t serious or anything. Rory had Dean. And Jess. Paris had Jamie. They were slowly growing up pretty much exactly as they planned – perhaps with a small road bump called Harvard – and everything was going well. They hugged at the last day at Chilton and Rory felt a bit sad about never seeing Paris again. Not sad enough to do something about it, just sad. Melancholic, because obviously some part of her life has just finished.

Apparently Paris’ life coach didn’t think so. Apparently Paris finally did tell someone. And Rory felt like a last idiot, when they stared at her, telling her how her travel with Paris was not finished yet. That day Rory dragged her mum out of the campus the moment she arrived after her frantic phone call. They went to park and Rory told her everything, because she’d be damned if she was going to be the one hiding the secret. And she didn’t even need life coach! She had Lorelai!

“Wow. Isn’t your vocabulary impressive, even for a Yale student!”

“Mum!”

“I’m sorry, so you were ‘making stuff’ with Paris..?”

“I was making out with Paris. And… And perhaps sleeping with her. And, it wasn’t anythig serious or important and now she told her stupid life coach about it, and…”

“And you suddenly decided to tell me.”  
“Mum!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m not sure how am I supposed to react, when my daughter tells me she started making out with another girl few years ago!”

Few years? It sounded longer than it felt.

“Mum! Lots of girls experiment with other girls! It’s normal!”

“Oh, now you make me feel as I missed out.”

“Mum!”

“I’m sorry! I’m just not sure what kind of conversation we’re having here! Is it: ‘Mum, I’m sorry I was hiding something from you’ talk. ‘Mum, I’m in love.’ ‘Mum, I don’t know what to do.’ ‘Mum, I betrayed my boyfriends, I’m not sure how I feel about it.’ ‘Mum, she has life coach and I’m jealous’. ‘Mum, I’m a lesbian.’”

“I’m not a lesbian! I don’t plan on ever kissing any other girl!”

“Well, you will always have Paris.”

Rory just glared.

“How were you waiting to say that?”

“Since the beginning of this conversation, I swear.” Rory glared some more and Lorelai smiled. “Or from the moment I heard about her. Seriously, how often such occasion happens?”

“Mum!”

“Sorry.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Thinking how serious this not-serious relationship is, may be a good start.”

“It’s not serious at all.”

“I think the boys you were sneaking around would disagree.”

“I… I think you’re right.”

t t t

Jamie was away and pretty much out of the picture and Rory was alone for some time. She shared room with Paris, away from parents and all was well in theirs world. Rory swore to talk to Pairs, but it just never came up. She was pretty sure they were on the same page anyway. They usually were. Apparently tough, Paris read way too fast and suddenly they weren’t on the same page anymore. Rory started thinking Paris completely changed the book, too.

There was something insane about Rory persuading Paris to talk to Jamie. There was something sick about Paris sleeping with Asher Flemming. There was something wrong about pipe-smelling Paris sneaking into Rory’s bed. And that’s why Rory finally told her to leave. Not because she liked to suffer and she enjoyed the next two weeks of barely sleeping and snapping at everyone. Or riding back home at weekends to cry in her own bed, because apparently it finally got serious enough.

After two weeks Paris sneaked into Rory’s bed and she smelled of nothing but her peach-scented body lotion, rosemary shampoo and flannel PJ’s. She snuggled close to Rory and pressed her face to her neck, next to her ear. Whispering like always.

“I broke up with Jamie.”

“Good for you.”

“And with Asher,” sighed Paris, obviously partly regretting this.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Precisely. He’s a great and smart man, you know? He doesn’t sleep with every student that throws herself at him! It was an honor to be chosen by him and…”

“Then go back to him. Shoo! Off you go!”

She hold still and didn’t move an inch. Rory laid back down, pressing her back to Paris. The other girl obviously relaxed and left out a long breath, holding Rory even closer.

“I just wanted you to know, how much I decided to give up for you. So you could appreciate it and stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking!” pouted Rory.

“In the dictionary next to ‘sulk’ is written Rory Gilmore past two weeks.”

“Ha. Ha. Funny.” Deadpanned Rory, but could not stop a smile.

“I thought so too, that’s why I let it last whole two weeks.”

Rory just kicked her in the shin. It seemed to work best with Paris. Right after kissing her to shut up. So she did that too.


End file.
